


Snow

by Anastrisha



Series: Winter Couple [1]
Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi's Birthday, Short & Sweet, Snow, ©Artist who created the pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastrisha/pseuds/Anastrisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One day,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One weak,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One year,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One decade,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One decade and three years,</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>How many years did he wait?</em><br/><em>How many times did his hopes go down?</em><br/><em>How many times did his heart broke?</em><br/><em>How many?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Yet he still </em> <em>didn't</em> <em> stop and wait until the snow fall, even if it's impossible.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182263) by Alyloony. 



> **A/N: Hello there! thanks for reading this story!**   
>  **credit to the author of SnK, and everyone especially to the author who I got this idea with! Her name is Alyloony she has a lot of wonderful story.**   
>  **Anyway, I don't own everything, I just owned the story that's all. Anyway, hope you like it.**   
>  **Also I know I'm late already, but this just got in my head. So yeah!**

 

_One day,_

 

_One weak,_

 

_One year,_

 

_One decade,_

 

_One decade and three years,_

 

_How many years did he wait?_

_How many times did his hopes go down?_

_How many times did his heart broke?_

 

_How many?_

 

 

 _Yet he still_ _didn't_ _stop and wait until the snow fall, even if it's impossible._

 

_\-------------------------_

 

_"Hey Levi! Look!" the five-year-old girl commands her friend as she points her 'snowman'._

 

_"Whatever." He answered lazily while leaning on the wall after his gaze met the girl._

_The girl stare back at him, in a cute high-pitch yet serene voice she said while pouting, "What? You're still mad about me going to another place?"_

 Amber meets onyx as Levi stares right to her cute big eyes, but as soon as it did, the boy shifted his gazes, feeling the heat forming in his face.  

_"Common Levi! I'm sorry." The young girl said as she walks close to him._

_"Tsk. I'm not angry for you going to another place... I just don't like the idea that I can't see you anymore."_

_The girl just sighed and said, "Fine. How about this, I promise to go back here once a year."_

_With no option the young boy just looked at her eyes and finally defeated he gave in._

_"Promise?"_

_The girl just smiled and answered, "I Promise."_

_Suddenly, the boy hugs her, tears was falling from his eyes that weren't used to it._

_"I'm really going to miss you..._ _Petra."_

_"Me too." Was only thing she said as she quietly cried at his shoulder._

**And that was the last day he ever saw her. After that, Petra's family move to another place, leaving him behind and the promise she made.**

**And as she leave her promise and him behind, she also took the snow for that day was the last day the city has snow fall from the sky.**

Today is December 24, thirteen years since the snow stop, and it has been thirteen years since he waited for her and thirteen years since he waited for her to keep her promise yet she never come.

Tomorrow would be Christmas and... his Birthday.

Even if he was relaxing on his bed, he can still stares blankly at the sky by the window, through it was dark, he can still see the twinkling stars shining brightly above the sky with the moon. In his vision he saw him clock, its large hand nearing the small hand that was near pointing the number 12.

With all the times he had, he can't help but remember the dreadful past that happen how many years ago. 

Occasionally, curses would be hear as he wish the Gods to just kill himself.

Sighing, he gave up already, he already waited for like thirteen years and yet she didn't even give any information if she's alive or not. But no matter what he says or do he still can't do it.

Groaning he stretched his arm to get his phone that was now vibrating to alert the man that there's an incoming call.

"Why the heck would you call me in the middle of the night?" Levi asks with a voice full of anger hiding the sadness from before to the other line.

"For your information, it's not the middle of the night it's just 11:53 PM."

He rolled his eyes, mentally knocking himself as why he forgot how this girl acts. Calming himself he ask, "Just answer it, _Mikasa_."

Instead of getting his answer, she just ignored him and said, "Hey you're still waiting for the snowfall right?"

Levis eyes darken as his anger consumed him once more. He had always hates people not answering his question and then jumping to another subject. He was about to yell out of anger when she spoke again.

"Hey, did you check your window?"

"Huh?"

_What does she mean by 'check your window'?_

Glancing outside from his window, he saw a bunch of white object falling. Curious he was, he walk to his balcony, when he was near it, he put out his free hand to get the white object or what it seems like _white little feather?_

 

"What the-" he was suddenly cut off when he saw a women figure with a red scarf below, from there he already knows who it is.

 

Before he could reply to her question before, Mikasa suddenly stop him.

 

"Surprise!"

 

"What the heck did you do?" But instead of getting an answer, Mikasa ignore it again.

"Hey, come down here would you, I got you a present!"

Sighing, since his outfit is still casual that can still be use to go outside, he went outside not changing clothes.

When he was already there he saw Mikasa with a blue gift so big that it was already covering her upper part body, glancing at his side, he saw a medium cake inside a gift box at the table near her.

"three...two...one... Happy Birthday Levi!" she said smiling.

"W-what's this?!" was the only thing he could master to say.

"It's a Birthday celebration! Hey looked at the cake."

Quietly, Levi obeyed what she said and look at the cake.

The blue cake had only one layer with a greeting written in white icing. 

'Happy 19th Birthday Levi! -You're so old-'

He laughed shortly but real at it before his glance at the happy raven eyes.

"Open it." Mikasa said walking slowly at him to give him the big gift she's holding.

With no choice, Levi, who was secretly happy of the surprised opened his gift.

"Happy Birthday Levi!" Mikasa said once again as he opened the gift.

Inside the gift was a set of books he likes and some cleaning tools and equipment.

"Mikasa..." he said as he looked at her. Then there he notice what she was wearing.

It was a black shirt with a design snowflake at the side, and there was a sentence in the middle.

 

**'As snow falls,**

**Love goes,**

**I'm the one**

**FOR YOU!'**

 

He didn't know if it was faith or not, but there was one thing he know,

Perhaps it's about the time he forget Petra, perhaps it's about time to move forward, and perhaps it wasn't the snow he waited for, but someone who he could love.

Still looking at her, suddenly real snowfalls appeared.

**_'For thirteen years of wait, I think I finally find the snow already.'_ **

**Author's Note:**

>   **Part II is coming! Be prepared.**


End file.
